


taking the plunge

by dinosar



Series: tumblr requests [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, aomine is stubborn, momoi gets involved, rated teen for aomine's bad mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aomine is kind of an idiot when it comes to feelings (and most other things, but that's irrelevant), so momoi gets involved.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Falling in love had never been very high on Aomine Daiki's list of priorities.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't have time for that shit. All he wanted to do was play basketball, and maybe hook up with some busty beauties along the way. Love seemed messy, complicated―way too much of a bother, in his opinion. But, he figured that on the off chance that it happened, it would be with one of said busty beauties.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not one of his fucking best friends.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking the plunge

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shit title lmao it's 7am and i wrote this shit on no sleep

Falling in love had never been very high on Aomine Daiki's list of priorities.

He didn't have time for that shit. All he wanted to do was play basketball, and maybe hook up with some busty beauties along the way. Love seemed messy, complicated―way too much of a bother, in his opinion. But, he figured that on the off chance that it happened, it would be with one of said busty beauties.

Not one of his fucking _best friends_.

He didn't know how or why he'd fallen in love with Tetsu, or even for how long he'd been in love. He wondered if maybe he'd been in love all along, and that years after meeting him, he'd finally realized it. He thought that was very likely.

After the realization came the panic.

“Satsuki, what the fuck is wrong with me? I'm not fucking gay, so why do I feel like this? Hey, don't laugh, this is serious! Kiss me and remind me how much I like girls or something!”

Satsuki sat up from her reclining position on his bed, still holding her stomach as she laughed at his expense. “Oh my god, I'm not going to kiss you! You don't have to be gay to like him, you know―haven't you ever heard of bisexuality? You can like guys and girls at the same time, you big oaf,” she told him, still giggling. “Sorry for laughing, Dai-chan, I just―I can't believe you didn't even realize! I've known for years that you felt that way about him, so how did you _not_?"

Daiki sputtered, cheeks red in embarrassment. “What the fuck? Oh my fucking god, does that mean it was really obvious then?!”

Satsuki rested a hand on his shoulder, pink eyes softening. “Don't worry, I'm sure no one else noticed. I just know you too well, Dai-chan,” she assured him. “Is it really that bad to be in love with him?”

He deflated, shoulders drooping. “I just―I've never liked another guy before. I don't really know how to deal with it. It doesn't help that it's fucking _Tetsu_ ,” he mumbled in reply, reaching up to rub his face.

Sighing, the pink-haired girl wrapped an arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder, squeezing him gently. “I think you should talk to him, Daiki,” she said in a soft voice. He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. “I'm serious. Worst case, he doesn't like you back―if that's the case, then you can start trying to move on. Best case, he likes you back and the two of you start dating. It's pretty simple, you know.”

“What if the best case scenario is the one I'm most scared of?” he questioned, his voice little more than a whisper.

Making a soft sound, she held him closer, rubbing his arm to comfort him. “Love is scary, Dai-chan. But I think you'll find that it's worth taking the plunge.”

*

It had been a few weeks since he'd told Satsuki about his predicament, and Daiki was no closer to talking to Tetsu than he'd been then. Satsuki had pestered him about it until he'd snapped at her to stop her badgering, saying he'd do it on his own time, but...he really didn't know if he could go through with it. What if Tetsu thought he was weird and disgusting and stopped talking to him because of it? He didn't think he'd be able to handle that. He'd rather love him in secret and keep his friendship than confess and lose him.

He'd decided―he was going to keep it to himself. It wasn't worth the risk.

He didn't realize how hard it would be once he was actually around Tetsu, though.

The smaller boy had texted him out of the blue and asked him to meet him at Maji Burger. He hadn't seen a reason to say no, so he agreed to meet him there after he'd showered and gotten ready.

They went to different universities, though they'd both stayed in Tokyo, so they didn't see each other a whole lot. They were both busy with school and basketball, so at the most, they only saw each other once every couple weeks. You'd think it would've been easier for Daiki to ignore his feelings that way, but whoever it was that said that absence made the heart grow fonder really fucking knew what they were talking about.

The entire way there, Daiki steeled himself to act normal. He hadn't seen Tetsu since his... _realization_ , and he was scared he was going to act weird and give himself away. That was the last thing he wanted, so he made sure to prepare himself.

 _Nothing's different,_ he told himself, biting the inside of his lip. _He's still the same Tetsu, I'm the only one who's changed. I just need to act the way I always act, simple as that._

Right. It would be easy.

*

 _This is not easy,_ he thought miserably as he watched Tetsu sip his vanilla milkshake with a happy expression―which, for Tetsu, was pretty much his neutral expression, with a few minor differences. His eyes were brighter now, for example, and even though it wasn't the biggest difference, Daiki could see it anyway.

_I have it so fucking bad, I'm so fucking screwed._

He thought he was doing a pretty good job of hiding his true feelings, however―the other boy didn't seem to suspect anything.

“So how is school going, Aomine-kun?” Tetsu asked, startling him out of his reverie.

“What's it to ya?” The words came out harsh, harsher than he'd intended them to, and he resisted the urge to curse. “Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night,” he told the shorter boy, and it wasn't even a lie―he hadn't really slept well in the past few weeks. It drove Satsuki up the wall to see him like this; she constantly insisted that he wouldn't be losing sleep like this if he'd just tell Tetsu how he felt, but he always ignored her. He wasn't going to change his mind, nope.

Tetsu's brow creased. “Is something wrong, Aomine-kun? If you have a problem, I'd be happy to listen and help if I can,” he offered, setting his milkshake down on the table.

 _Yeah, my problem is you,_ he wanted to say, but instead he just replied, “Nah, it's fine, it's stupid anyway. I'll work it out on my own.”

The other boy sighed, shaking his head. “You don't have to do everything on your own, you know. You're stubborn as a mule sometimes.”

“Hey!” he exclaimed, offended.

Tetsu went back to sipping his milkshake for a moment before speaking again. “Have you at least talked to Momoi-san about whatever is bothering you? I don't like the idea of you trying to sort through your problems yourself, you're far too dense to be able to figure out emotional things on your own.”

“Don't try to spare my feelings or anything,” Daiki grumbled. “Why does it matter, anyway?

A small smile appeared on Tetsu's face, and it was like an arrow right through Daiki's heart. “I'm just worried about you, is that so strange? You're a friend, after all.”

 _Friend._ The word shouldn't have stung as much as it did.

“I'm tellin' ya, there's nothing to worry about,” he muttered, looking away. He was starting to feel very angry with himself―angry for making Tetsu worry about him, but most of all, anger for feeling the way he did about him. If he didn't feel the way he did, there would be nothing for Tetsu to worry about in the first place.

“You're a terrible liar, Aomine-kun.”

Daiki clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Look, would ya just drop it? I'm _fine_.”

Tetsu went quiet, and Daiki quietly cursed himself for being so rude. He was completely blowing off his concern, which he knew was a shitty thing to do, but it wasn't as if he could tell him what the problem was.

Being around him was going to be a lot harder than he'd thought.

“Would you like to go for a walk? It's a nice night,” Tetsu said after an awkward silence.

Daiki sighed. “Yeah, I guess a walk sounds nice,” he answered, standing and throwing out all his garbage. He watched Tetsu slurp up the rest of his milkshake, and it should _not_ have been as cute as it was.

They left Maji Burger and started walking toward the nearest park. Tetsu had been right, it _was_ a nice night―it was warm, with a gentle breeze, and the sky was lit up in all sorts of colors as the sun sank lower and lower on the horizon.

“I suppose I should admit that it wasn't fully my idea to invite you to Maji Burger with me tonight,” Tetsu began after a moment, causing Daiki to raise an eyebrow at him in confusion. “Momoi-san sent me a message earlier this week. She said there was something you needed to talk to me about, but you were being stubborn about it as always. I don't know what it could possibly be, but whatever it is...clearly it's causing you distress. You know you can talk to me about anything at all, right?”

“...I'm going to kill Satsuki next time I see her,” the taller boy growled, clenching his fists. He couldn't believe she'd gone behind his back and done that...

“Please don't be angry with her, I wasn't supposed to say anything. She's just worried about you, Aomine-kun, and if she's worried then I'm sure it's serious.”

“You're both blowing this out of proportion!” he exclaimed angrily. “I'll deal with my own fucking problems, I'm not a baby! Why does everyone feel the need to interfere? Why can't anyone just leave me alone?”

He instantly regretted the outburst when he saw the wounded look that flashed in Tetsu's eyes, and he raked a hand through his short hair in agitation. He knew he was most likely going to regret his next words as well, but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself from opening his mouth. “You _really_ wanna know what my fucking problem is, Tetsu? It's _you_. You and the way you call me your friend while you look so stupidly cute that it makes me wanna scream. Once, just _once_ , I wish you'd see me as something other than a friend, Tetsu! I'm probably destroying our friendship right now but I'm so fucking in love with you and it's driving me crazy―”

Before he'd even finished his sentence, Tetsu had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drug him down to crush their lips together, completely wiping his mind clear of any thoughts.

When he didn't respond in any way due to the overwhelming shock he felt, Tetsu let him go, a dark blush on his cheeks.

“I apologize if that was too forward, I've just wanted to do it since high school and you never gave any indication before now that it would be welcome so I didn't―”

Daiki cut him off in the same way, ducking down and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist and pulling him flush against his body. His heart fluttered when Tetsu's arms wrapped around his neck, his thin, callused fingers toying with the hair at the base of his neck.

Daiki pulled away after a moment, pressing their foreheads together instead. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. “Well that went better than I expected,” he said with a soft chuckle.

“Aomine-kun, you really are an idiot if you thought it would go any other way.”

Daiki's mouth fell open. “You're being meaner than usual tonight...”

Tetsu shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. “You love me anyway.”

The taller boy immediately blushed, pulling away and coughing awkwardly. “Yeah, so what if I do?” he questioned, his tone defensive.

Tetsu wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face into Daiki's broad chest. “It makes me happy, knowing that,” he whispered. “For the record, in case you didn't already get it, I love you too.”

Feeling as if his heart was about to burst, Daiki reached up to tilt Tetsu's chin up, leaning down once more to kiss him softly. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care―he was happy.

He could feel Tetsu's smile against his own, and he thought that maybe he'd be fine with staying just like that forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> an anon asked for either aokaga or aokuro, and while i was VERY tempted to write aokaga (bc otp y'know), i really wanted to try aokuro bc it's such a cute ship?? curse my multishipping ways tbh
> 
> anyway, check out my [tumblr](http://nehkoma.tumblr.com) and talk about sports anime homos with me B)


End file.
